Just another evening for the Winchesters
by Randomusername12
Summary: Here is a little fic I wrote a while ago, there's no smut (Weird for me i know) but I hope you like


It was one spring evening; They were staying in in bobby's old house for a few days while they worked a case. They sat in the lounge with a couple of beers and some movie none of them were really watching. Dean and Cas were cuddled on the large squishy sofa; since Cas had become human, the ex- angel had become quite the cuddler. Sam was in bobby's own comfortable old armchair that had patches missing/ sewn back on and it was a little thread bear but it kinda suited the place. They were relaxing after a particularly difficult hunt. A nest of vamps was bigger than they had anticipated. "Hey Dean wanna order a pizza?" Cas mumbled, picking at a few stray threads on Dean's worn out t-shirt. "yeah sure thing sweetheart" Dean chuckled and kissed the side of Cas' cheek briefly before standing to retrieve the phone and pizza menu. Cas blushed obviously flustered. "Ugh someone bring me a freaking bucket," Sam complained rolling his eyes, though it was only half hearted, as it was good to see his older brother so happy. Cas made Dean happy, and as damn soppy as that sounded, it made Sam happy. Suddenly there was a ginormous crash from the top floor of the small house. The three looked at each other for a second, frozen, then scrambled to get up the narrow stairs. Sam got to the top first and immediately saw what had caused the noise. Gabriel had fallen through the roof and was now standing on a heap of rubble surrounded by a cloud of dust and debris. He was grinning like a maniac, seeming to not notice the mess he had created upon his (unwanted) arrival. "hello boys" he smirked "thought I'd drop in for a quick chat" Sam let out a grim laugh "yah I can see that" he leaned to see though the hole Gabe had created. "I need you out of this universe for…oh let's say…a few weeks" he stated bluntly. "what? Dude what for?" Dean inquired. "Oh well it's not really any of your business to be honest with yah" he smiled. "toodles" he chuckled as he clicked his fingers. Everything went black. It felt as though they were spinning though thick treacle. Being sucked through a narrow tube. Their figures being distorted uncomfortably, twisted in awkward positions When They came to an abrupt stop; they were standing on a street. Taxis were parked by the rich houses. One thing for certain was that they were no longer in America. No way was this American designs. The brickwork too ornate and fancy…and all brick was one thing to give it away.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore" Dean whispered, swallowing hard. "We were never in Kansas to begin with dean…" Cas stated, cocking his head to the side confused. His hair mussed up and he visibly shaken by their present situation "Cas…no…I didn't….it's a figure of…never mind" Dean shook his head smiling, both amused and exasperated. He didn't think Cas would ever get his movie references, it was rather endearing actually. "wait where's baby?! He better not destroy…" Dean yelped panicked. "I'm here" a voice called from behind them, interrupting Dean's sentence "WHAT THE HELL?" the three spun on their heels to see an attractive young man dressed all In leather. Leather trousers, jacket and biker boots. He wore a necklace of the impala's number plate. His facial features strong and angular, though there was still a certain soft roundness to them. "Gabriel must of turned me human when he sent you lot here" Baby smiled as he walked over to dean, who stood flabbergasted. It is not every day a guy sees his beloved car a (hot) male human. Dean opened his mouth as if to speak but nothing came out. Baby chuckled at him and simply said "Oh yeah and next time you want to have sex in the back seat, please use another car" he winked at Cas. "eww dude too much information" Sam threw up his hands looking repulsed. "oh honey! The things I know about you Sam" At this dean seemed to come out of his shock induced stupor at that. "DUDE!...my car… if you did anything in MY car I swear to god…!" Sam gave the impala a maddened look, "what?" the impala shrugged and gave both brothers an innocent look. "We have to find out where we are" Sam said bringing a bit of perspective back to the group. "Well let's knock here" Cas motioned to the door they had arrived at. Above the doorknocker, it read "221B"


End file.
